


Right Here

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018, Team as Family, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: "None of us have forgotten about Caitlin. We're all working hard trying to find a lead...





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, however I do own any errors. 
> 
> Written for Snowellsweek2018- day three- prompt chosen- we haven't forgotten about Caitlin.

Dragging a wary hand over his tired face, Cisco turns the corner and stops short in the doorway of the cortex, joining Barry who's already leaning against the wall beside him. He follows the speedster's gaze to see what he's looking at. He sighs in defeat when he sees Harry in the exact same position he was in a half hour ago when he'd left for coffee, still slumped over the desk, eyes trained on the monitor as he watches the grainy security feeds over and over again.  
  
"Has he taken a break?"  
  
"No," Barry replies quietly, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I mentioned that he should and let's just say I'm glad looks can't kill."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse," Barry looks over at his friend, "do you have anything new we can go on?"  
  
"Nada I'm afraid," Cisco hates himself as much as the answer, he feels useless. "What about you? Anything?"  
  
Barry sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing on my end either. Joe's working on something, maybe he'll get lucky and find something."  
  
"I don't understand why they haven't come forward, you know, with some kind of demand."  
  
"Maybe they got what they wanted when they robbed the jewellery store, the stuff there was pretty high end."  
  
"If that's the case, why take Caitlin and hold her hostage for thirty six hours. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I don't know, Cisco..."  
  
Cisco nods his head, waving his hand in Harry direction. "I'll see if I can make him get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, good luck with that." Barry offers, trying to throw some humour into the mix and failing terribly at it. "I'll go check in with Joe, see how he's doing, if he's found anything we can use to find her."  
  
Pushing himself off the wall with a sigh, Cisco strolls over, his faith faltering with every step of his current mission. Stopping beside the older man who gives no indication that he knows he now has company, he watches as Harry brushes his fingers over Caitlin's figure on the screen before rewinding and watching the footage from the beginning. Cisco looks on as he rewinds a further two times before he has to reach over and turns the monitor off.  
  
"You need to stop, okay? Watching this over and over isn't gonna help. What will, is you getting some sleep. Caitlin wouldn't want to see you like this."  
  
"But I need to..."  
  
" _None of us have forgotten about Caitlin_. We're all working hard trying to find a lead. Joe's at CCPD right now looking into something on his end." Cisco tells him firmly, not meaning to be harsh but just needing for him to understand that their all doing their best to find and bring back Caitlin. "Go get some sleep, as soon as we have something, I'll come get you."  
  
Harry wants to argue, wants to stand his ground but he knows it would be a futile attempt. As much as it pains him, he knows Cisco is right. If he collapses from exhaustion, it won't help to bring Caitlin home, so he relents. "Fine, I'll sleep but as soon..."  
  
Cisco cuts him off, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'll come get you."  
  
Satisfied with Cisco's reassurance to get him at once, Harry stalks out of the cortex. His tired limbs barely managed the trek through the quiet familiar corridors back to the rooms he has hardly used over the last few months. Sliding aside the doorway once he reaches his destination, Harry moves to the bed and collapses face down onto the mattress. The stress and turbulent emotions of the last thirty-six hours quickly catch up to him and as soon as his head hits the pillow, sleep overcomes him.  
  
Hours of unconsciousness pass by for Harry when he's awoken to Cisco frantically shaking his shoulder, his name falling from the younger man's lips in an urgent tone, telling him to wake up. Bolting up, he meets the young engineer's eyes. "What?"  
  
"We have her," Cisco rushes to explain, "well Joe and Barry do at least. They're on their way here."  
  
Harry almost throws himself off the bed, covering the ground to the door faster than Cisco could keep up without breaking into a jog.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Barry only said that she was okay, just a bit bruised."

Harry doesn't say anything else just makes his way through the halls until he rounds the corner onto the 600 level. It is either impeccable timing or the fates at hand because the doors to the elevator open before them and Joe is there, his arm securely around Caitlin as they step out.  
  
Harry's breathing seems to falter once he sets eyes on her. In Joe's secure embrace, she looks tiny and fragile not to mentioned how tired she looks. And he can clearly see that Barry was right, just from the bruises on her face and the way she's holding herself as she moves, he knows she's in pain. It seems she senses he's there's because she looks up, her eyes meeting his immediately and he's moving before he knows it himself.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
The sound of her voice knocks the wind out of him and then his arms are around her, carefully but surely holding her to him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"  
  
Caitlin tightens her grasp on his sweater, fingers curling into the fabric as she buries her face in his neck, breathing him in. "I'm better now."  
  
"Let's get you to the med bay."  
  
"No," she says immediately, shaking her head against his shoulder. "No, I just want to go home. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."  
  
Harry pulls back, intent on arguing that they check her over until he sees her face. Her pretty hazel eyes full of tears and biting her lower lip, sure signs that she's barely holding it together.  
  
"Please, Harry..."  
  
"Okay, we'll go home."  
  
"Do you want me to breach you there?"  
  
"Would you?" she whispers, looking from Harry to her friend. "Thank you, Cisco."  
  
"I got you, girl," he offers her a broad smile, holding up his hand and opening the offered breach. "Get some rest, we'll all still be here tomorrow."  
  
The two step through the breach and into Caitlin's living room. Whatever energy was holding her upright seems to fade now she's in the safety of her home and if it wasn't for Harry's arms keeping her upright, she would have found herself on the floor.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed."  
  
"No," Caitlin shakes her head adamantly, "I need to shower first, please."  
  
"You can barely stand, Caitlin."  
  
"Then it's a good job you're here to hold me up."  
  
"Well when you make an offer like that..."  
  
Caitlin knows he's trying to add a touch of humour to the situation and even though it falls short on her end, she loves him all the more for trying.  
  
The hot water pouring down onto her wary, exhausted body is almost a relief in how good it feels, made all the more better to have Harry pressed against her side, his left arm around her waist as the other soothes over her body, washing away more than just the dirt and sweat that clings to her. She can see the anger and hostility in his eyes when he looks at her body, the bruising that is making itself known across her stomach and legs and she can see how much he tries to hide it from her. Instead with every caress and whisper of comfort, he washes away the hurt, the fear that she's suffered over the last day and half. His presence beside her makes her feel grounded, makes her feel safe and secure. It's exactly what she needs right now. His care is overwhelmingly sweet she thinks absently as he helps her from the shower, taking a towel from the heated shelf to dry her with gentle movements, then in to the bedroom where he dresses her in an old t shirt of his that she requests before helping her into bed.  
  
Caitlin sighs, both with tiredness and with happiness when he presses himself against her from behind, his body playing big spoon to her little, his arms wrapping around her waist to find her hand. Sliding her fingers through his, she tucks their joined hands to her chest. She doesn't know how long they just lie there in the quiet of the bedroom before she begins to feel sleep pulling at her and she's just about to drop off when his voice, no more than a whisper breaks through the silence.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, sweetheart." His lips are soft against her neck, brushing over the skin.  
  
She squeezes his hand, "I'm right here."

"I know," he let's out a ragged sigh, "I love you."  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threaten to over flow, she bites her lower lip. "I love you too."  
  
The words are a balm for Harry aching heart, the last day and half have been a nightmare that he'd rather forget but is all to familiar with. And yet, this right here is what makes the events of the last day and a half drift away, feeling heat, the beat of her heart against his hand, holding her close. This is what matters.  
  
"Sleep, sweetheart." Harry murmurs, pressing a kiss to her neck once more. "I'm right here."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, thoughts?? More soon?


End file.
